My White Chocolate
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "The last, I wanna eat you, Sasuke. A little bite, maybe?" / "So, just eat me, Naruto. Eat me like you want," shounen-ai, AU, N.S und S.N, dedicated for Hanasu of Chocolato: White Chocolate. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, Alternative Universe, typos. Don't like, don't read!**

**_My White Chocolate_**

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki**_

_**Dedicated for S.N.S Event: Hanasu of Chocolato  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sasuke, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, 'kan?" Suara serak darinya memecah keheningan di ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Oniks melirik sosok pemuda pirang. Dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa si pirang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan dengan menatapnya. Malas, sangat malas. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke baru menjawab, "Hn."

"..._late_. Aku ingin _white chocolate_," gumam Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin... _white chocolate_,"

"Bilang saja pada para penggemarmu jangan aku,"

"Aku... ingin _white chocolate_,"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu, baka?" sinis nada itu terucap dari bibir Uchiha bungsu. _Mood_-nya berubah dengan cepat hanya karena kalimat yang terus diulang-ulang si pirang.

"Hm, aku menginginkan _white chocolate_, Sasuke. Sangat menginginkannya," Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dari meja, masih dengan menatap pemuda bermata oniks.

"Cih!" Mata oniks Sasuke memicing kesal ke arah pemuda pirang. Telinganya mungkin sudah terlalu panas untuk mendengarkan kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan Naruto. Jengkel, sangat jengkel. "Kau berisik. Mengganggu ketenanganku,"

"Hmm..." Naruto berdehem panjang seraya berdiri dari tempat ia duduk kemudian bergerak mendekati pemuda raven dan menarik kerah kemeja putih Sasuke. "Aku ingin _white chocolate_, 'Suke," seru Naruto datar, "dan kau adalah kado _valentine_-ku. _White chocolate_ yang tak pernah habis untuk dimakan,"

"Bicara apa kau? Lepas," Sasuke meremas pelan tangan tan Naruto, tapi ia tak menariknya. Ya, hanya memegang tangan tan itu.

"Kau tak sadar apa kalau kau adalah _white chocolate_ yang aku inginkan, 'Suke?"

"... Apa?"

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang aku inginkan. Jadi..." Jemari tan itu melepas perlahan kerah seragam Sasuke. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah manis Naruto. Senyuman yang mengisi hari kasih sayang ini. _"...be my white chocolate,_ 'Suke." kata Naruto lembut. Dan biru langit menatap dalam-dalam warna oniksnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak ada kata yang ia ucapkan untuk membalas perkataan sang kekasih. Hatinya terasa hangat. Sangat hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Itu karena dia... Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku menyayangimu," Kata sayanglah yang langsung terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Langsung tanpa ada hambatan. Perlahan, tangan putih susu Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto, lalu menarik tubuh sang pemuda pirang ke dalam dekapan erat sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dan aku... juga, 'Suke-ku. _And..._" Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi porselen Sasuke. Kedua mata oniks milik Sasuke terpejam karena sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto. Benar-benar membuat Sasuke terjatuh dalam buaian pemuda bermata safir. _"The last_, _I wanna eat you, Sasuke. A little bite, maybe?" _Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Naruto, _"because you're my white chocolate,_" Senyumannya kini berubah menjadi senyuman kecil namun berarti.

_"So, just eat me, Naruto. Eat me like you want,"_

_"R-really?" _Sirat ketidakpercayaan nampak jelas di wajah tan Naruto. Benarkah ini Sasuke yang selalu ia goda? Benarkah ini Sasuke yang ia kenal dengan kata dingin nan menusuk jika ia berbicara dengannya? Oh, Sasuke...

Dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dari pemuda raven Naruto mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar akan **memakan** Sasuke. Ya, **memakan **Sasuke Uchiha.

**...OMAKE...**

"Tapi..." sahut Sasuke kemudian, "langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau benar-benar ingin memakanku,"

"S-Sasuke? Tapi 'kan aku-"

"Ssstt! _Shut up_, idiot!" Dengan itu, sang Uchiha pun beranjak meninggalkan sang pemuda pirang. Ini bukan akhir bagi Naruto, tapi awal dari segalanya. Awal untuk mendapatkan hati Uchiha Sasuke secara utuh. Dan yang Naruto ketahui adalah bahwa sang Uchiha bungsu menyayanginya. Ya, menyayanginya dengan cara yang berbeda.

**...END...

* * *

**

**A/N: Ucapan terimakasih untuk Han Mond Jae und Mi-chan yang sudah membantu Tsuki membuat fict ini. Maaph jika sangat, sangat terLambat untuk mem-pubLish fict di Hari VaLentine tiga hari yang LaLu. UN makin deket. Tsuki nyempetin waktu buat bikin fict. Beuhh~~ **

**Yang kemarin ndak jadi 'fict terakhir' dech. Haduh~~ Niat tinggaLah niat buat Tsuki. *gampared*  
**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
